


【六空】军训

by Rial_Sivan



Category: all空
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-16 05:29:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19311595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rial_Sivan/pseuds/Rial_Sivan





	【六空】军训

那根东西震动的厉害，将穴搅的一塌糊涂。孙悟空狭促的奔回寝室，连学生的问好都置之不理。  
“哈……混蛋……”推开寝室的门，还没将门关进就赶紧去衣柜那里脱衣服。仓促将上衣拉起，露出紧实的腰腹，暗红的棉绳在白皙的身体上分外显眼，反而显得病态美。孙悟空身体线条流畅优美，腰细而韧，块垒分明的腹肌也被棉绳划分秋色。  
刚要将袖子从胳膊上拽下来，就被身后的人制住了，压迫在柜门上，乳头碰了到冰冷的铁，磨红的地方又疼又痒。弥措摩挲着孙悟空的腰侧，呼出的热气喷撒在孙悟空耳间。“给老子放手!”孙悟空急红了眼，震动让他难受极了，白天的时候又不能释放，害得他不得不自己去厕所将茎根缚了，才避免大庭广众之下射出来。  
“……哥哥。”介于少年和青年之间的声音，现在听来却沙哑性感。“放开……呃——”孙悟空被掐着脖子按在柜子上，侧脸贴着柜壁。弥措将大腿蛮横的夹进孙悟空腿间，还坏心眼的顶了顶被憋的绛红的性器。孙悟空满脸通红，喘着粗气，却狠厉的扒下卡在脖颈的手，一脚将弥措踢的踉跄。  
弥措不以为意的站稳了身，扛起孙悟空就把他抛在了床上。因为孙悟空军衔较高，所以单人宿舍的床容连纳两个男人也绰绰有余。“放开我!”孙悟空张嘴就咬，尖利的犬牙将按在自己脖子上的手臂咬的鲜血淋漓。弥措不以为意的甩了甩手，伤口竟愈合了。从一旁的床柜里摸出手铐便将孙悟空拷在床头。孙悟空像头被触碰底线的野兽，猛地一脚踹向弥措，却被握住脚踝，脱了鞋袜，裤子也被一并扒下，又将棉绳绕几绕，大腿和小腿缚在一起，腿间的阴茎硬邦邦立着，前端不停渗着透明的淫液。  
弥措用手一抹，脸上妖纹骤显，眸子和发丝也变成血红色。“哥哥，乖乖听话。毕竟现在的你，不是我的对手。”弥措挑下嘴角，手抚上孙悟空略微有些刺挠的板寸，满意的看着孙悟空垂下的眼睑。  
这是他们之间难以启齿的情爱。  
孙悟空具有天生的受虐性，不被施虐便无法高潮，甚至残忍的不能勃起。但他的高傲不允许自己在别人面前低头，因此两个人做爱时打的皮开肉绽是常有的事。  
弥措将孙悟空双腿拉开，露出那根粉红色的玩具，股间满是粘腻，肠液顺着腿流到床单上。那玩意整整折磨了孙悟空一天，现在还尽职尽责的工作着。弥措试着抽动，却发现肉壁紧紧吮吸着纹丝不动，又引来孙悟空一阵叫骂。习以为常的用法术将孙悟空上下牙齿分开，露出舌头，只能从喉咙里发出呻吟和含含糊糊的怒意。  
将孙悟空翻转过来，身上的棉绳随着身体缚紧，将肌肉勒出痕，性器反而变得更硬，明显是得了快感。孙悟空无比恼恨这种感觉，却只能无可奈何的任由涎水顺着嘴角流下。弥措将孙悟空根部的线拆下，一手去引导后穴放松，排出假阳具。穴肉剧烈收缩着，一些随着柱体挤压出去，又收缩回来，发出羞耻的啧啧水声。  
“哥哥这么骚？光是含住就已经让你兴奋的像条母狗了么”  
孙悟空被这样一激，如数喷撒而出，粘腻的白灼溅到小腹，连背都绷成流畅的曲线，眼却已失了反抗的怒气。正准备被弥措操干，却发现那人撩拨起他的性欲便将他放置不管。孙悟空不满的在喉头闷哼几声，又换了一阵轻笑。  
“哥哥想要就求我啊。”  
孙悟空一时瞪大双眼，却又坚决紧闭双目，好像眼皮有千斤重似的。弥措也不在意，将孙悟空身上的棉绳撤了，只留下手铐，孙悟空振奋的性器竟疲软了一半，性欲好死不死的悬在半空，一时气的他睚眦欲裂，只好妥协的摇摇结实挺翘的屁股，乞求着抚慰。  
“哥哥真乖。”弥措解了孙悟空的禁言，开了手铐，又将项圈和口枷置上，得意的看着面前被性欲逼得泫然欲泣的美人。牵着孙悟空脖子项圈上的细链，将他按在窗口，乳头贴在冰凉的玻璃上  
楼下人很少了，但还是稀稀疏疏的从路旁树的荫蔽下传来女孩子嬉笑的声音和男孩子大声的笑闹。弥措炙热的性器契在孙悟空的股缝里，却慢条斯理的只是摩蹭，在穴口打转。孙悟空直勾勾的看着楼下，身体却不由自主的紧绷。  
“哥哥，你可要控制好啊，虽然这里护有栅栏，但用力过猛裸着掉下去你估计……”弥措笑着，轻轻吻着身下人的颈侧，将咸湿的汗珠卷入口内。“闭嘴!赶紧干我，明天还要训练，别太狠。”孙悟空一副视死如归的样子，自己扒开臀瓣露出不断收缩的穴来，缓缓将硕大吞入。  
孙悟空两手撑着窗棂，自己上下起伏猛烈的操干，发泄欲望。弥措则点了根烟，骨节分明的手虚撑着，却暗中将窗户设了屏蔽，让外界无法看到室内。  
夕阳落下了最后一抹余晖。  
学生们也三三两两的回了宿舍。孙悟空收紧腰肢，乖顺的顺着身体的欲望，用肉棒不停戳弄敏感的一点，还发骚的捏弄着自己的乳头，将它们弄的破皮流血。弥措环住孙悟空的细腰，像婴儿吮吸母乳一样将血珠吞入口中。孙悟空被操的意乱情迷，蹲久了的双腿早已麻木，却还是不停的索取。  
骤然看到楼下一个女孩子望向赤身裸体的自己，孙悟空顿时吓出一身冷汗，动作也僵硬下来。弥措一把将孙悟空压在玻璃上，肉棒每每抽插都深的可怕，快速激烈的摩擦将穴里磨得极为舒爽，淫液四溅，水声啧啧。孙悟空爽的挺直脖颈，瞳孔睁大，嘴却被哽住了似得发不出声。那女孩子还在看，带着一脸疑惑和诧异，甚至向宿舍走来。  
二楼很低，几乎将孙悟空完全暴露出来。“呜啊!……啊！哈啊……呃嗯……噫呀!”孙悟空忍受着女孩子投来的目光，肉穴却不由自主的紧紧收缩，很快的缴了卸，白灼喷溅在玻璃上，氤氲的像幅水墨。弥措被肉壁吸得舒爽，又抽插几十下便抵住敏感点射了出来，还故意将孙悟空两腿掰开，露出流着精液的微红穴口。孙悟空失了神，汗顺着锁骨流下，屁眼完全暴露。他简直不敢想接下来的事情，自己的事业可能会毁于一旦，但刚刚被干的爽极他也没有顾及。“哥哥，被看见了？”弥措将两指探入穴口，导出精液。  
“闭嘴。”孙悟空一把推开弥措，下了窗台裹上件衣服抽起烟来。弥措无奈的摇摇头，赶紧安慰起炸毛的哥哥。


End file.
